English Rapping
by SassySunshine
Summary: Simon must teach his reluctant students English in an un-boring way when he becomes teacher for the day-SO RANDOM STYLE! One-shot.


**I was listening to "Schooled by Grammar" from "**_**So Random!" **_**It inspired this fanfic!**

**Summary: When Simon gets to be the teacher for the day in English, he must come up with an attention-grabbing way to teach his reluctant students. With the help of Jeanette, Alvin, and Alvin's friend Jeff, he comes up with a sure-fire way to do it.**

**I think you know what's coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Schooled by Grammar," Alvin and the Chipmunks, and a lot of other stuff. I do own my OC's which you can find on my profile.**

* * *

><p>English Rapping<br>by Chipettegirl10

Simon looked at the class.

"Miss Merriman, I couldn't possibly teach these guys. In fact, I don't know how you put up with it," Simon said.

"Please Simon, I would appreciate if you would at least try," Miss Merriman said. "Oh, alright, I'll do it," Simon said. He groaned to himself. He now had to make a whole lesson plan for this class. Sure, he had friends in his class who would pay attention, but the other two thirds of the sixth grade were pretty reluctant when it came to English.

**xXxChipmunksxXx**

Simon was searching around on a video website for ideas as to what to do in his lesson plan. He needed something not boring and attention-grabbing. He came across a clip from the new show _So Random!_

"This just might work…," he whispered. He picked up the phone. "JEANETTE! Get over here! Oh, this is Simon!"

In a few minutes he had also recruited Alvin and Jeff to help him.

**xXxChipmunksxXx**

The next day at school, Simon walked in with a folder containing his lesson plan and the video. "Now, class, Simon is your teacher today," Miss Merriman said.

Simon stepped up to the desk.

"Good morning, guys. Call me by whatever you want as long as it's not insulting," Simon said. Eleanor's friend Tammy raised her hand. "Yes Tammy?"

"What's our lesson plan for today?" Tammy asked. Simon grinned at the class. "You'll like it."

He popped the video into the VCR. It showed a smoky alley.

**Schooled by Grammar  
>Simon Seville as M.C. Grammar<br>From **_**So Random!**_** TV Series**

**Jeff: Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**Alvin: My time is short, yeah, so let me be brunt. I don't like your face man, and I can't front. So you and me, we gonna have problems, ya see, if you keep disrespectin' my point of V!**

**Jeff: I hear what you're sayin' and it ain't cool. In fact, you're kind of actin' a fool. I don't like, for one, the smack that you're talkin', the way that you're walkin', the fact that you always cry, waa! Start rockin'! **

**Simon: *Pop out from boxes* Hold it up now, 1, 2, 3! Let's make those subjects and verbs agree! And it's "you and I" not "you and me"!**

**Jeff: You say we rhymin' bad?**

**Simon: No! You're rhyming badly!**

**Alvin: Who is you to be correctin' me?**

**Simon: I'm the only rapper who rhymes grammatically! And it's "who are you?" don't you see? I'm M.C. Grammar, P.H. D! **

**Jeanette: If you want to graduate (Simon: Who doesn't?), you gotta know how to conjugate (Jeff: I'm gonna conjugate my foot up…!). And if you wanna find a mate (Simon: Ooh la-la!) you gotta know how to punctuate!**

**Jeff: I know he ain't serious!**

**Simon: "Ain't" is not a word. What you mean is "is not," and you're cuckoo like a bird.**

**Jeff: You straight-up TRIPPIN'!**

**Simon: Why did you drop that G and replace it with an apostrophe? When you take a verb and add "ing" it becomes a gerund, baby! Like-**

**Jeff: Kicking! (Simon: Kicking!)**

**Alvin: Punching! (Simon: Punching!)**

**Alvin and Jeff: We think it's time for you to start running! (Simon: Running!)**

**Jeanette: If you want to graduate, you gotta know how to conjugate. And if you want to find a mate, you gotta know how to punctuate!**

**Alvin: Yeah, yeah, you know we don't be likin' what you tryin' ta teach!**

**Simon: Let's go over the parts of speech! You got adjectives, pronouns, verbs, and nouns!**

**Jeff: I'm gonna wipe that smile off that teachin' clown!**

**Simon: There are also adverbs, articles, and prepositions!**

**Alvin: And we're gonna crush you!**

**Simon: That's an interjection!**

**Jeanette: Even though he's right about all this grammar, he's correcting guys straight out of the slammer. He just can't leave well enough alone. I'm out of here; you're on your own!**

**Jeff: Should we beat him bad?**

**Alvin: Let's beat him bad****LY****!**

**Simon: I like the sound of that! Oh, uh, wait! No, no! I-I…I! I don't actually! M.C. Grammar is out! Peace! *Runs***

**Alvin and Jeff: *Chases***

Simon looked at his class hopefully. They were all grinning. They broke out clapping and cheering. Simon cheered mentally. "Great! And let's give a round of applause for Alvin, Jeff, and Jeanette. I couldn't have done this without them," Simon said. The class gave a quick round of applause and then started laughing. Jeanette walked up and whispered something to Simon.

He turned around to see the video of him and Jeanette wearing each other's costumes. Jeanette was wearing the M.C. Grammar suit and Simon was wearing the angel costume. Simon narrowed his eyes.

"JEFF! ALVIN!"

"Jeff, I think we better start running!"

Simon chased them out of the room. "YOU TWO HAD **BETTER** START RUNNING!"

Jeanette sighed and turned off the tape. "And that, class, is why you never film anything and leave the camera out for your mischievous brother to find."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Again, I don't own the song, Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette. I DO own, however, Jeff, Tammy, Miss Merriman, and the idea of this fanfic. No copying, okay?<strong>

**- Chipettegirl10**

**P.S. There's this little button over here that says "review" on it. I would REALLY love it if you clicked it. **


End file.
